


Arrow

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Emotions, Feelings, Love, M/M, Music, based upon a beautiful song that surprisingly isnt PoTF, poetic i hope, the irrepressibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A reflection on their relationship. (Not canon!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the wonderful song Arrow from The Irrepressibles as inspiration to write this small fic :D  
> Alright, I changed the age and the name of the song to fit the story :P
> 
> Obviously this is not canon and it (maybe xD) shouldn't be read as such :P Unless you want it to be true

_When you were the age 16_

_They shot the arrow at you_

_You put that arrow in_

Marko had met Olli when the guitarist was just a kid of sixteen.

The singer couldn’t say it was love at first sight, but it was admiration at first sight for sure.

Especially from Olli’s side. The young kid had seen him perform and walked up to him after the show. At first, Marko thought the kid was drunk but he wasn’t. He was just blushing and nervous and in awe.

 

Although Marko told himself it wasn’t love at first sight, he couldn’t say he thought about that sweet kid from the audience the rest of the day.

He thought more about him than he would like to admit. It was a lie if Marko would say he didn’t search for the goofy guy the next week. But it had negative results. He didn’t find him anymore.

 

_Became an angel too_

 

A few years later Marko bumped into the kid, who had now become an adult, at the grocery store.

First Marko wanted to complain until he saw who he had bumped into. Although he was now an adult, he still looked so young.

His blond locks of hair covering big part of his beautiful face.

Marko swore he found an angel in the grocery store that faithful day. _His_ angel.

 

_But you were proud to be you_

 

Olli was a cheerful man. Full of energy onstage and offstage.

He had a bright smile that could wash away all sorrows Marko had felt previously.

Olli infected Marko with that delicious smile of his. Whenever the younger man smiled, Marko would smile in return. And if Olli got sad ,Marko felt that sadness too.

 

Marko could be himself around the guitarist. And Olli felt the same way.

They were friends. It was meant to be.

But they wanted to be more than just friends.

 

_When you made a pact within_

_A secret that you'd keep_

They were careful when it came to showing affection. Especially in the beginning.

Of course they had to exchange looks from time to time to communicate with each other onstage.

But no one could see the subtly in Marko’s eyes as he looked at his guitarist.

No one could see the small smirk on Olli’s lips when he looked at the singer.

And they shared small but meaningful touches. They held hands just a bit longer than it should.

Fingers entwined just long enough to not be noticed.

Sometimes Marko gave Olli a quick smooch on his cheek before they went onstage. Or he would pet the guy’s fluffy hair.

The guitarist kissed Marko back, carefully. His lips brushing over Marko’s lips, almost not touching.

 

_That you'd forget that sin_

_Could be so warm, so free!_

_That you could find such release_

 

When no one knew, they’d be lying together. Bodies embracing each other, fitting like a perfect jigsaw puzzle.

They’d be holding onto each other. Clawing at the clothes until they came off. Until there was nothing more than skin against skin. Nothing that could separate them.

When no one was looking, they were kissing each other. Hungry kisses, heartfelt kisses, careful kisses, passionate kisses, sloppy kisses.

 

Those small, stolen moments were shared in old motels, fancy hotels, in the back of the tour bus, in a dark alley, in an abandoned part of the building where they’d have a show….

 

_My dear Olli,_

_In every breath we complete_

_The meaning of our truth_

_The meaning of our design_

 

‘Marko’ the guitarist breathed as Marko kissed him down his neck.

 ‘Hm?’ came Marko’s absent reply. He dragged his nails over Olli’s bared back.

‘When will we tell them?’, Olli said. He distanced himself a bit from the singer to look him in the eyes.

‘Who?’, Marko asked seemingly oblivious.

‘Them. Our friends. Maybe even our fans’ Olli clarified. Marko sighed as he finally understood.

‘I dunno. You shouldn’t worry about that. Not now’ the singer hummed as he continued kissing the guitarist in neck. But Olli didn’t let him.

 ‘I’m serious, Marko’ Olli’s smile had disappeared and he was frowning. Marko’s grin faded away and he looked at something that wasn’t the intense look of Olli’s eyes.

 ‘I know what you mean. We can’t go on like this’, the older man muttered. He stepped out of the bed and started to dress. Olli followed.

While Marko did the guitarist’s tie, the man said: ‘I don’t want to run anymore. No more hiding, no secrets. Just us, known to the world.’

Marko nodded in silence. He didn’t know what to say. Olli was right in every way.

 

What was the meaning of a relationship when you couldn’t show it? What was the purpose of having to hide your love? Why should you keep it within?

 

‘We’ll tell them. Tomorrow’ Marko stated eventually.

Olli blinked and his eyes widened. ‘Are you serious?’

The singer nodded. ‘Yes. Should I be the one to talk?’ Olli blushed. ‘Yeah. If you don’t mind.’

Marko hugged his lover and pressed a kiss on the younger man’s cheek.

 ‘I love you.’

‘Of course you do. And so do I. I like you.’

 

_To be the one, to be the one, man, man of mine_

_From a boy, into a son, into the man, man of mine._

 

Marko had felt the change.

He had met Olli on that faithful day and it had changed him in every way possible.

 

The first thing he felt was responsibility towards the kid.

Marko wanted to _take care_ of the younger man. He felt like Olli was some puppy that had to be protected at all cost.

Soon enough he decided Olli could take care of himself, of course. With his youthful looks, Marko often forgot that the guitarist was no longer the kid he met during one of his first performances on stage.

 

When he felt that his concerns were not needed, he felt another change.

He _admired_ his new friend.

He admired the guitarist’s skills and his ability to learn quick.

Marko admired how much effort Olli put into his work. How he also enjoyed every moment of working.

He liked the way Olli’s face brightened up like the sun when he was playing the guitar. Or when he was talking to Marko about the music. Or when he showed Marko new songs he’d arranged by his own.

 The singer loved the dedication of the guitarist.

 

Which lead to another, new conclusion.

He _loved_ Olli. He loved the other man dearly. There were not enough words for Marko to describe his feelings for the lead guitarist. There were not enough praising words to express the awesomeness of the younger man.

There were not enough words.

 

The first time Marko knew he was in love with Olli, he was scared. He felt wrong. He was older than Olli anyway. Why would Olli fall for him if there so much other persons in the world?

What if Olli didn’t even like men in the first place?

There were so much things that could prevent Olli from loving the singer back.

It made Marko cry.

 

He felt wrong because he had always been protective over the other guy. Like it was parental concern.

He felt wrong because they were both men. And homosexuality was still a thing that was frowned upon by many people.

He felt wrong because his personal feelings could ruin everything they had: their friendship, their music and the band.

 

Marko saw Olli grow up to become a beautiful, handsome man. And sometimes, Marko could still see that childish face from when he was still sixteen years old and full in awe of the singer’s voice.

 

And the very fact that Olli was not a kid anymore, made it much easier for Marko to accept his feelings.

 

_He'll sow his seeds into mine_

_and we will grow,_

_and we will grow as our bodies entwine_

 

Marko one day confessed his love to Olli.

It had left the younger man flabbergasted. But then Olli had returned that confession and he had kissed the singer. A gentle kiss.

‘All this time, we’ve loved each other without knowing it’ the guitarist had stated.

It was Marko’s time to be surprised.

 ‘All this time?’

‘Yes. I never dared to tell you. I was afraid you only saw me as a good friend. Or some kid you had to look after’ Olli explained while blushing.

 

When Marko thought about it, maybe it was _Olli_ who had fallen in love with him first.

Maybe the young man had planted that feeling inside of the singer’s heart, subconsciously. Like a seed.

And that seed had grown inside him. And inside Olli as well.

Until they both had become strong trees with their branches finally entangling, supporting each other.

 

They could do this. Together.

Marko and Olli.

Olli and Marko.


End file.
